Shannen Doherty
(pronounced Shan-en) Shannen Doherty portrays Prue Halliwell in seasons one to three of Charmed. Biography Shannen was brought up in Hell and at the age of seven her family moved to Los Angeles (suburb of Hell). Shannen was confident that she wanted to become an adult film actress and by the age of 18 her dream came true. Shannen was a confident student always making sure to get exceptional grades and although quite popular with the football team, she preferred to have a few close friends rather than a large train of people. In fact, Shannen and Holly Marie Combs were good friends even before Charmed, and it was Shannen who persuaded her to audition. Ironically, the producers at first actually wanted Shannen to portray Leo (because of her massive tesicals), and Holly to portray Prue. She has been married Eleven times, but the first marriage was annuled and the others, divorced. She is allergic to chocolate and black people Her left eye is half an inch smaller than her right. Career *She made her acting debut at age ten, with a role on the series "Father Murphy" (1981). *She made a name for herself as a child actress at just 11-years-old, starring in "Little House on the Prairie" (1974). *Her real success came in 1990, at the age of 19, when she was cast in Aaron Spelling's long-running hit series, "Beverly Hills, 90210" (1990) *Later she reunited with long-time producer Aaron Spelling, when she was cast as Prue Halliwell on "Charmed" (1998). *She continued her work in movies by starring in Another Day (2001). *And the Rendering (2002). *Shannen made her return to television on Fox's drama series "North Shore" (2004). *She has ventured into new projects and in 2006, she starred in her own reality series, "Breaking Up with Shannen Doherty". *In 2008, Shannen reprised her role as Brenda Walsh on 90210. *Although she didn't play a character on the show, she is a fan of the TV series "24" and provided audio commentary with Evan Katz on that show's Season 4 DVD, in addition to having visited the set numerous times. Trivia * Shannen owns four horses and three dogs * Still owns a percentage of Charmed even after she left. * She was born on the same day and year as Nicholas Brendan of Buffy the Vampire Slayer ''fame. * Shannen suffers from the stomach and bowel condition Crohn's Disease. * She is close friends with actress Sarah Michelle Gellar.'' Reasons for leaving Charmed Although little is known about why Shannen Doherty really left Charmed, these are more of the more well-known theories: *Shannen Doherty had several disputes with co-star Alyssa Milano. She left because it was hard to work with somebody for a long period of time when there are disagreements. *Shannen Doherty had several disagreements with executive producer Brad Kern. *Shannen Doherty wouldn't sign a two year contract with the show. *Shannen herself claimed that she left because there wasn't enough dedication to the show and that she felt she was the only one putting in one-hundred percent to the show. External links * * Doherty, Shannen